School Yard Death Match 2001 Series
by Downtown Eddie Brown
Summary: This is a spin off of WWF WCW & ECW and Celeberty Death Match
1. Intro

SCHOOL YARD DEATH MATCH 2001 SERIES  
CHARACTER LINEUP  
1.DOWNTOWN EDWARD BROWN  
2.PETER "P. J. / LIZZARD" CATTARELLI  
3.THOMAS ZIMMARDI  
4.DAVID KATZ  
5.VINNY  
6.MICHEAL FISCHER  
7.ALEX OTERO  
8.KEITH FREUND  
9.GARY CHEN  
10.JERRY HOWARD  
11.JOE DELL'ORCO  
12.SEAN   
13.ANGELLA ACCETTA  
14.STEFANI OCCHIUTO (I'LL EXPLANE LATER)  
15.ALEX WESTENBERGER  
16.JOE ESTRADA  
17.JENNIFER GUSKIN (NOT TILL CHAPTER 11)  
18.IAN HOWARD (NOT TILL CHAPTER 11)  
  
BELTS FOR GRAB  
1.WWF WORLD  
2."" IC  
3."" WOMEN'S  
4."" HARDCORE  
5."" LIGHT HEAVYWEIGHT  
6."" TAG  
7."" EUROPEAN  
8.ECW WORLD  
9.WCW WORLD  



	2. Story

SCHOOL YARD DEATH MATCH 2001 SERIES  
CHAPTER 1  
THE FIRST TITLE MATCH  
  
It was a long hard year for Downtown Edward Brown, coming back for hell and trying to change his ways for the better. But then he remembered that he had unfinished business to take care of between Gary Chen, Thomas Zimmardi, and Peter Catarelli. After losing the WWF world title to Gary Chen, Downtown decided to get a manager of his own. He called on one of his good friends to help, Keith Freund, a man that has beat Chen for the ECW world title while Downtown was in hell. He needed someone that would watch his back in this match. Freund agreed to help him. That night Downtown changed his theme, from Charles Bernstein - A Nightmare on Elm Street to James A. Johnson - The Ringmaster (Stone Cold Steve Austin, Vince McMahon, James A Johnson, & WWFE please don't sue me for using this theme in my story). Gary Chen came out to James A. Johnson - Yamato Suit Part 4 (Again I say to Taka, and the rest of the WWF and WWFE, Don't Sue Me), Peter came out to Pearl Jam's Evenflow, and Thomas came out to Metallica's I disappear. The match was a very violent match as Downtown took a barbwire wrapped 2x4 and hit Chen in the face with it. He then came back with a sledgehammer and hit Thomas in the stomach with it. He then hit Peter with a steel chair 400 times and the son of a bitch would not go down for the three count. Finally Downtown decided to get a pipe bomb and blow up the damn ring killing everyone in a 5-mile radius. It failed due to the fact that it was a dud. He tried to get a gun and shot Chen in the head only missing and shot him in the arm. Unfortunately this was a four-way elimination match and Peter took the first pin ensuring that he could have a chance to win the belt. Downtown saw this and was pissed. He then kicks Peter before he could get the 3 count on Chen. Freund then gets involved and powerbombs both Thomas and Peter to the mat and leaves them knocked out momentarily till Downtown could pin Chen to make it a triple threat. It came down to that only that Downtown was tired of fighting and let Freund do the rest of the match for him saying that it would come down to him and Brown in the end. Then out from the crowd came Alex Westenberger, the gayest son of a whore bitch to embrace god's green earth. He needed to be destroyed before he could make the title slip out of Brown's hands once again. Downtown came back in the fight and did his new move he calls the axe which is a move like the Tombstone piledriver only he has you in the air like a jaw breaker and makes you land head first into the mat. He then did his trademark move, the machete, and then the psycho killer to a half dead Westenberger. He scores the pin as Freund scores the pin over Thomas. It was down to Brown, Freund and Catarelli tile Joe came out. Joe is a tough son of a bitch but has very little wrestling experience so he was no match for the 171 pound Downtown Edward Brown. He set him up for the Dudley Death Drop with Freund lifting him up for the neck breaker. He was done for tile Jerry Howard came out. He punched Freund but Freund just powerbombed him to the mat and got the 3. Joe Dell'orco and Sean came running out just as fast as the one man wrecking machine Freund destroyed them. Finally it was down to Freund getting the paralyzer from Catarelli and then getting eliminated. It was now a one on one fight. Tile Vinny, Fischer, Otero and Katz came out. Freund kicked them away from the ring so it could be one on one. Brown set Catarelli up for the psycho killer and got the pin. The new champion was crowned and he then became "The Whole Fucking Show".   
  
Chapter 2  
The Birth Of The Whole Fucking Show  
With the win under his belt, Downtown had to change his name. He then became Downtown Edward Brown, The Whole Fucking Show. Downtown then went on to defeat Lizzard to win back the hardcore title and IC title. Downtown then defeated Thomas for the European title, Chen for the WCW title and the Freund for the ECW title. He then proclaimed that he is now the whole fucking show and that nobody can beat him. With all but the Tag titles and light heavyweight title in his hand he then got his partner Freund to team up with him to win the tag titles. He then face Joe for the light heavyweight title and destroyed him in 10 seconds. Now with every title there is no way he could lose. Then one day Freund wanted a shot for the hardcore title which had to be defended 24/7. Brown agreed to the match, not knowing what may happen to him during the match, due to the fact that anyone can interfere with the match and try to win the title and Brown didn't even need to be pined to lose the belt. Brown came to the ring with Pantera's Walk blasting from the speakers as he came to the match with all of his belts. Freund came to the ring with Ini Kamoze's Here comes the hotstepper. The match lasted at least an hour because Brown won the match but then Jerry Howard fought him and won the belt off of Brown. Brown came back and hit him over the head with a sledgehammer and won the title back. The Alex Westenberger came and tried his luck only to get shot in the balls with an Uzi, and then shot in the head with a shotgun. The match has ended with Brown shooting everyone in site, one barely alive and the others injured.  
CHAPTER 3  
THE NEW MANAGER FOR THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW  
The whole fucking show need someone that would distract the ref during a match so he could cheat and get the win easier. He had no chose but to pick on his old high school manager and sweetheart Steph. It was a light heavyweight title match between Sean that made him do this due to the fact that Sean came out with Angela who at that time was his girlfriend. Downtown just barely beat Sean even with the interference of Angela. He then had Freund help him in one match were Joe Dell'orco had Jerry Howard at ringside. He needed a female that would distract the ref for a wile so he could cheat. This was great on his part cause all other wrestlers that had a female manager had them distract the ref so they could cheat. I had seen it all the time in Pro Wrestling shows. This was another great thing because it gave Downtown time to be with his high school for more then just 45 minutes. She became such a big help that he had her wrestle for what has now became the Women's title even though there was only 2 female wrestlers in the federation. Even if there were more to come they would only be fighting for the title every night. Downtown let the 2 females go at it, although he would have rather seen them wrestle in mud. The match was short and only lasted 2 minutes. The new women's champ, Steph. With all the power and titles in his possession, The Whole Fucking Show had nothing better to do then to get fucked by his manager. This would then lead on to marriage and children but that's another story. It was a night of passion and lasted about 6 hours straight.   
CHAPTER 4  
THE HIT AND RUN ON THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW  
As the time came closer to the big Pay Per View, Downtown was getting ready to defend all his titles in all one on one battles. The Pay Per View was called "Hell On Earth" and it was to take place 1/28/01 and would be the first pay per view where all the titles would be defended by the same person. The matches that lead up to the pay per view were all single elimination tournaments for the number one contender. But one man was extremely upset that he was not the number one contender so he decided to go in his car before the main title match could take place on pay per view. Downtown just arrived at the arena and was tricked into going to the parking lot by Joe and Jerry. Then out from the distance came a car going 80 mph running over The Whole Fucking Show. The EMT came and Downtown was taken to the local hospital. And Joe and Jerry fought for the right to take Downtown's place as the champion. Jerry won and would defend all the titles but the tag which now became a handicap match for those belts. Freund won the match and Jerry lost every one but the ECW world title match. The Pay Per View ends with a shot of the car that hit Downtown and we see the feet and waist of the driver and it cuts off when they are going to show the face. We would then find out the next night that it was a set up for Jerry to win the ECW title. And we also find out that Downtown would need spinal surgery to fix the damage that he has indorsed the night before. After the surgery he vowed that he would kill the motherfucker who ran him over with their car.  
CHAPTER 5  
THE RETURN OF THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW  
The Whole Fucking Show came back one month after the surgery which many people believed was too soon for him to return because it usually takes months to heel from and injury like that. But he said that he been popping pain killers like m & ms so he's more than 100% ready to kill the motherfucker who ran him over with their car. He then did an investigation on every superstar that was at the pay per view and decided if they wouldn't answer then he just kill everyone in his way till he found the motherfucker who ran him down. He first started with Joe D. and he said he had nothing to do with it. Ed believed him but shot him in the chest anyway for dragging him out to the parking lot. He then shot Jerry for the same reason. He then shot everyone but the females, Freund, Chen, and Alex Westenberger. He would never shot women because they didn't do it. He shot Chen because he didn't like him in the first place and then Freund for backstabbing him by not watching his back that night. He then realized it Was Alex Westenberger and shoved a pipe bomb down his through and then shot him with a bazooka and exploded him. Downtown then took the heart and stabbed it.  
CHAPTER 6  
THE REBUILDING OF ALEX "GAYLORD" WESTENBERGER  
The night of the killing someone came to the arena and put the remains of Alex Westenberger into a body bag, which was his brain and his heart. They then proceeded to try to make him live again. They tried refusing the body by sewing the body parts back together but it failed. Then they remembered cyborg. They turn Alex into a cyborg. For those of you who never saw any of the Terminator movies, a cyborg is a robot that looks like the skeleton of a human and flesh of a human but they smell like rubber. After they put they brain and heart into the computer they made the cybernetic Alex come to life. He is much more deadlier then before. Any human weapons can't kill him. But if anyone seen the end of Terminator, they crush him with a heavy machine and he dies and all is left is the memory chip. This is a day that everyone will remember.  
CHAPTER 7  
ANARCHY RULEZ PREPERATION  
"Anarchy Rulez" the February PPV which will take place on 2/11/01. The matches are Steph vs. Angela for the women's title. Downtown Edward Brown vs. Jerry Howard for the return ECW title match. Peter Catarelli vs. Joe for the IC belt. Keith Freund vs. Gary Chen for the hardcore title. And many more. Plus the return of Alex Westenberger. This will take place at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City. This is the PPV that leads to the main event PPV in March "Guilty As Charged".  
CHAPTER 8  
ANARCHY RULEZ NIGHT  
Everyone was ready for his or her matches but Jerry due to the fact that he never faced The Whole Fucking Show Downtown Edward Brown before one on one. Steph vs. Angela was a great match due to the fact that nobody interfered in the match. The winner and still champion Steph by the Tazmission suplex she calls the "Stephmission plex" and getting the pin. Keith Freund vs. Gary Chen ended up with 30 new champions and 29 losts. The last fall was Freund with a super snap powerbomb he calls the "Freund Bomb" and gets the pin. Peter won back the IC belt using the Paralyzer to get the win. It then all came down to the main event, Downtown vs. Howard. Howard came out to Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger and made an asshole out of himself when he said that he was the new fucking show. Then out came The Whole Fucking Show with Metallica - Devil's Dance and with Angela and Steph by his side. Then as Downtown went for the Psycho Killer out from the crowd came Alex Westenberger. He did the "Gay Asser" on Howard and the "Gay Impaler" to Brown over Howard's Body so Brown could retain the title. The winner and new Champion Downtown Edward Brown, The Whole Fucking Show. Alex then Said he wants a loser must die match at "Guilty As Charged" in March.   
CHAPTER 9  
GUILTY AS CHARGED PROMO  
Guilty As Charged needed a great promo so it would sell big. They used shots from all the past PPVs with a great song. So they used Harry Slash & The Slashtones - This Is Extreme to go with the shots of old Pay Per View footage. This would sell big due to the fact that everyone loves ECW music and loves Hardcore Wrestling and we give them everything they want to see including pornography, vulgar language, violence, and hardcore fucking wrestling. We always sellout in a matter of minutes but this PPV sold out in a matter of seconds. The pay per view will take place on 3/25/01 at MSG in NYC.  
CHAPTER 10  
VALENTINE'S DAY  
This was a great day for Downtown because one of his managers would be asked to marry him. He couldn't choose whom he was going to marry so he decided to have a Bra and Panties match and the winner gets the honor of marring The Whole Fucking Show (not only is he the whole fucking show when he wrestles, he's also the whole fucking show when it comes to sex and non wrestling actions). So the match starts. It wasn't very long before Steph's shirt was ripped off. The Angela's Shirt was ripped off. Now Downtown was the ref (and at this time he was getting a boner) and was waiting for it to end so he could propose to the winner. Then finally Angela's Pants were pulled off and Steph won. It didn't mater because even though she lost he still respects her and kissed her goodbye after the match. Then came the proposal of the lifetime. He got down on his knees and proposed to Steph. As she said yes, Alex "Gay Boy" Westenberger came out to ruin the celebration. He said that before he died, he had sex with Steph. Downtown was pissed as a motherfucker. He was ready to kill him for lying but he was even more pissed that if it were true then he would have to call off the wedding and give Angela a second chance. He took one look at Steph, then at Alex, then back at Steph and proceeded in beating the shit out of the Homosexual motherfucker. He forgot that he was now a cyborg and he tried to rip the gay fuck's head off but only pulled the skin off. He then got a wrecking ball and dropped it on the gay bastard. Thus ending the title shot and life of Alex Westenberger. Now the main event for Guilty As Charged will be Downtown Eddie Brown vs. Joe Dell'Orco.  
CHAPTER 11  
GUILTY AS CHARGED NIGHT  
The night has come. The Pay Per View of all Pay Per Views for Extreme Backyard Champion Wrestling (EBCW). The night couldn't be any better as all the titles has changed hands so far. New Hardcore Champion, Peter. New Light Heavyweight Champion, David. New Tag Team Champions, Vinny and Mike. New Women's Champion, Angela. New European Champion, Jerry Howard. New IC Champion, Freund. And then New WCW Champion, Chen. The WWF did not change hands do to double count out. Now to the ECW title. Joe came out to Gonna Fly Now like the stupid fucking Italian he is. As Downtown came out to his new theme, F M Racket - Natural Born Killaz. He had the song keep playing throughout the whole match. Then out from the crowd came Jennifer Guskin with Ian Howard. That did nothing till Ian Powerbombed Downtown into a table. Joe then covered the fallen Downtown but Downtown refused to stay down. He then grabbed Ian by the neck and gave him his new move "The Downtowninator" which is a dropkick to the face from one turnbuckle to another. Then he grabbed Joe and gave him the "Axe" which is like the Tombstone Piledriver but is like a backwards Insider's (Razor's Edge) Edge but he lands you head first into the mat and almost panelizes you. Then he gave him the "Whiplash" his version of the "Acid Drop". Then finally gave both assholes the "Psycho Killer" and pinned Joe. The winner and still Champion, Eddie. Jen then came to the ring and tried to get Ian out of the ring and was kissed by Downtown.  
CHAPTER 12  
HELLRAISER VS. THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW  
  
With the whole speculation on the ECW title match, many figured that Ian would get a title shot in the near future. But they are wrong. He would only get a WCW title shot. Thomas "Foxx" Zimmardi gets the ECW title shot due to the fact he waited the longest. This Hellraiser knows how The Whole Fucking Show wrestles and his weaknesses. Tom got the nickname Hellraiser due to the fact that he said that a demon possessed his soul and the only way he could get rid of the demon is to either die or win every title that is in the federation and the only ones he never held were the main three titles, ECW, WCW, and WWF world title. If he can get them under his belt, he then will no longer be possessed. The match took place on the Hardcore TV show on 3/26/01. This was a hard fought battle due to the fact that they pretty much knew each other's techniques. Then out from the crowd came Ian. He gave Downtown the Jackknife Powerbomb and let Tom get the Death Penalty on the half dead Downtown. The New Champion, "Foxx". Downtown was extremely pissed off, and was ready to kill Ian. He pulled out a swish blade and cut Ian's forehead. He then took out his gun and warped Ian to the last place anyone would want to be, the local gay bar. Ian vowed he would one day get his revenge.  
CHAPTER 13  
REVENGE IS A BITCH  
Ian had revenge on his mind. But Edward 3:16 had murder on his. As they came to the ring they had to decide on the rules of their fight. Downtown stated that if he lost he would leave never wrestle for any world titles again but if he won he gets Jen forever. Ian stated that if he won Downtown has to kiss his ass and never wrestle in a main event ever again but if he lost then Downtown could kill him. So the rules came down to a Loser Dies Match. The match started as Ian came out to Papa Roach - Last Resort. He then proclaimed that he was going to win no matter what. Then Downtown came out to F M Racket - Natural Born Killaz. He then had the song play endlessly tile he won the match. He then got a pipe bomb and his bazooka and tried to shot Ian right in the hart but Jen order him not to kill him and if he doesn't she have sex with him. He decided not to kill him. Then all of a sudden Ian throw up the pipe bomb. And stabbed Edward 3:16 in the chest. Downtown is losing a lot of blood and could possibly die. Then Jen grabs the bazooka and shoots Ian, killing him. The ambulance comes and Downtown is taken to a local hospital. He under goes surgery to stop the bleeding and then returns to wrestling in a week.  
CHAPTER 14  
HELL ON EARTH PAY PER VIEW PROMO  
The Hell On Earth PPV needed a great song and even better matches to show during the duration of the promo. The song that was picked was Accept - Balls To The Wall. The promo showed all the matches that lead up to the PPV. There were bits and pieces of the killing of Alex & Ian, the women's fight, and all the violence that makes every match possible. The promo was a huge success. The PPV will take place on 4/7/01.  
CHAPTER 15  
HELL ON EARTH NIGHT  
Edward 3:16 was ready for his WCW, WWF, & ECW title bout. He would face Chen & Foxx in a triple threat three-fall match. There were no other matches due to the fact that everyone was still in shock or injured nights before (mostly due to sexual activates). The battle started at 8:00 PM (New York Time) and was scheduled to end at 11:00 PM (New York Time). There was some bullshit matches like some of the 1998 wrestlers that survived vs. the 1999 survivors. That lasted till about 9:30 PM (New York Time). That was added just to get the crowd ready for the main event. Gary Chen came out first to his new theme, Prodigy - Smack My Bitch Up. Foxx then came out to Two Mix - Truth (English version) (this song is a shitty techno that was made for a Japanese cartoon and it still sucks today). Finally out came The Whole Fucking Show, Downtown Eddie Brown with his new theme Kilgore - Walk (ECW Remix) (Kilgore did a version of Walk on the ECW: Extreme Music CD and it was actually them singing the lyrics to Pantera - Walk but this version is much more hardcore then the CD version [Rob Van Dam please don't sue me for using your them from ECW]). The match was very violent. If this match had to be rated as a movie I guess the rating went from an R to NC-17 but since it was a televised match it went from a TV14 to TVMA. This match had everything from bombs to cutting off of body parts and a circumcision that would be permanent. In Other words we cut off the fucking cock. But who was the unlucky man in this cutting off of the cock and making them now have to get a penis transplant, none other then Gary Chen. Then we chopped off his head so I guess that cock transplant won't be necessary. By the 10:30 PM mark (New York Time) the match was about to end. Downtown said that since Chen was Dead and that he killed him that he should be the WCW champion. Foxx disagreed since he chopped off the cock. Foxx hit Downtown with his finisher but Downtown kicked out. Downtown hit the Acid Drop and went for the 5 Star Frog Splash but only got a 2 count. Downtown then hit the Machete and got a 3 count for the ECW Championship. He then tried another cover but only got a 2 count. He hit his new move, The Downtown DDT (this move is a version of the Rings Of Saturn but turns into some sort of DDT) and got the 3 count for the WCW Championship. He then was pissed off and hit The Psycho Killer and retained the WWF Championship. The Match was over at exactly 11:00 PM (New York Time).  
CHAPTER 16  
HARDCORE HEAVEN PROMO AND THE START OF TELEVISED TAPING  
Well it has been a while since we ever heard from the television studios around the world if we were ever going to be able to show our wrestling on the air. Finally TNN and MSG agreed to allow us to show our shows on their network. Our first date of taping will be on 4/15/01 we will air on TNN at 8:00 PM (New York Time) till 9:00 and then on 4/20/01 on MSG at 1:00 AM till 2:00 AM. Our new PPV Hardcore Heaven was to take place on 4/28/01. The theme for that PPV promo was Accept - Balls To The Wall and showed clips from all the past PPVs.   
CHAPTER 17  
THE FIRST TELEVISED MATCH  
The first televised match was Angela VS. Jenn. It was a loser must die match. Of course Peter was there to see the match. But he didn't know that Eddie would be with Angela to make sure that Peter doesn't help that $2.00 no $.50 no $.05 whore win. Jenn came out to Joe Loss & His Orchestra - The Stripper. Peter was bullshitting about how he was going to kick my ass if I help Angela. Angela came out to L7 - Shitlist and then the music changed to Kilgore - Walk (ECW Remix) and out came THE SON OF A BITCH, THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW, THE INNOVATOR OF VIOLENCE, DOWNTOWN EDDIE BROWN. He came out and Gored Peter threw a fucking table. Then he powerbombed Jenn threw a fucking table that was lit on fire and into a pile of Barbed wire. She was bloody and almost paralyzed and Downtown was laughing his ass off with that demonic look on his face then Angela covered the half dead Jenn and got the win. Downtown said he wanted to do the killing so he got a tank of gasoline and poured it all over Jenn's body and said that him and Angela could burn the whore to the ground. Peter tried to save her but was pushed to the side buy Downtown. Then Downtown chanted "Death to all the dirty fucking whores and their asshole boyfriends!!!!!!!" With that he shot Peter in the chest and almost killed him but missed and shot him in the lung so he now has a punctured lung. He went to the hospital and had an iron lung put in.  



	3. The last Fight beofre 9/11 and now the e...

Final Chapter  
  
Since 9/11 i have desided to stop this wrestling crap story that i have had in my head to go to song writing. I hope to start again with my real wrestling group NCW: Nassau Championship Wrestling. I will post stories on that in a multipart story. till then this is the shit on SYDM  
  
I have fought all odds and now have been told that there will be one last show before the NCW takes over. With that I watched the news. Then while wrestling, The twin towers are no more. Cuz Bin Ladden is a whore. Now the wrestling tapes will hit the store as the SYDM and NCW go off to war.  
  
This is Now the end of SYDM cuz of the war Everyone but Tom, Downtown, Peter, David, Alex Otero, And Mike Fischer have survived for the males and Angela and Stef survived and had kids.   
  
This injustist will never be forgoten till the day i die.  
  
[][][] 


End file.
